


CALL MY NAME

by harumi95



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi95/pseuds/harumi95
Relationships: 万丈龍我/桐生戦兔, 龍兔





	CALL MY NAME

桐生战兔醒来时发现自己被囚禁了。

紧紧缠绕在双眼的胶带迫使他陷入黑暗中，双手双脚被链条以“大”字型的姿势牢牢捆绑着。背部柔软的触感告诉桐生战兔，这应该是唯一值得庆幸的事了。

这里是哪里？对方是谁？目的又是什么？无数的问号在桐生战兔脑中盘旋，一时间让他忘记了逃脱。

外面开始下起雨来。桐生战兔听着雨水在地上翻腾的声音，不自觉地睡着了。当他醒来时，雨已经停了。雨水转化成了微风，透过窗缝轻抚在桐生战兔裸露的肌肤上。

整个世界只剩下墙上的时钟“滴答滴答”地前行着，时间仿佛在不断收缩。

当桐生战兔再次迷迷糊糊进入睡眠时，他听到了细碎的脚步声离这里越来越近。

门，一下子被推开了。

“你是谁？”桐生战兔问道，“这是怎么一回事？你究竟有什么目的？”

“是我。”

“万丈？” 桐生战兔突然觉得脑中嗡嗡的犹如无数只翅膀在里面煽动。

“你知道我为什么把你绑在这里吗，战兔？”

“我并不想知道，但是你现在必须放开我，万丈！”

“别激动，战兔。我并没有想要伤害你，你现在应该想点愉快的事，毕竟我们还会一起呆在这里很久。”

桐生战兔还想说些什么，嘴就被绑上了口球。

万丈龙我俯身，舌尖一点点舔舐着他的脸颊，渐渐向上游走，最后停留在桐生战兔的耳畔，沿着耳廓缓缓舔舐轻咬起来。

“嗯~”无法言喻的奇妙感觉让桐生战兔不禁发出呻吟，口水延着口球的缝隙汇集在颈部。

万丈龙我听见声音，满意地笑了笑，顺势奖励般地亲了下桐生战兔的嘴角。“游戏才刚刚开始呢，好好享受吧，战兔。”他一面这么说着，一面从抽屉里拿出了早已准备好的润滑剂。

单手将打开的润滑剂倒置在桐生战兔的上方，瓶内的液体随着万丈龙我的挤压停留在桐生战兔的手臂上，胸上，腰间，大腿上，以及被内裤包裹的性器上。万丈龙我整个人跨坐到桐生战兔的腰间，双手开始顺着润滑剂的痕迹游走，先是抚摸他的手臂，接着逐个将桐生战兔的手指尖含入口中。然后抚摸他的胸部，故意错开了胸前的两点。最后，万丈龙我将沾满粘液的手伸进了桐生战兔的内裤，一把握住了他的性器。

桐生战兔无法开口，难耐地扭动着被捆绑着的身体，生理性的泪水不断从被胶带缠住的眼眶中流出。

“怎么样？很舒服吧？战兔。”万丈龙我一面顺着润滑剂快速撸动着桐生战兔的性器，一面扯掉了束缚着桐生战兔的胶带和口球。

“万丈龙我，你他妈到底想干嘛！”桐生战兔急促地喘着气，瞪大眼睛看着万丈龙我，“你他妈是不是吃错药了，赶紧从我身上下去！”、

“别生气啊，战兔。这不在干着你吗，而且你这不是挺精神的嘛。”说着，万丈龙我又加快了撸动的速度。

“嗯！”猝不及防的，粘稠的白色液体从眼口喷涌而出。万丈龙我笑着抽出手，俯视着因高潮而不断抽搐的桐生战兔，然后将手中的精液胡乱地涂抹在了他的脸上。

游戏依旧在继续。

万丈龙我没有给桐生战兔喘息的机会。他从床头柜中拿出了一个连接着红蓝电线的仪器。桐生战兔认出了它，这仪器是他做实验用的导电器。不知为何现在却出现在了万丈龙我的手里。

“呐，战兔，我们现在来玩个游戏，我来说，然后你来做，错了的话是有惩罚的哦。”这么说着的同时，万丈龙我将电线端的夹子夹在了刚刚被冷落的乳头上。

“嗯，为了让你对惩罚有点觉悟，我决定让你先小小感受下。”

“等一下！啊！”还未来得及阻止，酥麻的电流就通过乳头传递到了全身。桐生战兔不自觉地弓起背，蜷曲着脚趾。他紧紧咬着下唇，用力忍住呻吟，眉头紧皱着，全身不停地颤抖，许久终于溢出一句求饶：“够了...”

万丈龙我也没有再为难他，见好就收地关掉了开关。

“那么，现在就正式开始了，战兔。”

他沉默了一会儿，又接着说：

“叫我的名字。”

“万丈。”

“叫我的名字！”

“万丈。”

“嗯！”

“我说的是我的名字，万丈是姓，你这个天才科学家不会连这个也分不清吧。”万丈龙我这么说着又加大了电流。

桐生战兔莫名地感觉委屈，眼泪在红肿的眼眶内打转，但是他强忍着没有哭出声。现在在他面前的万丈龙我完全像一个陌生人，桐生战兔不知道如果在这是表现出软弱的话，又会受到什么惩罚。他强迫自己不去理会一阵阵身体上的快感，闭上了双眼。睡吧，在这无边无际的黑暗里，醒来后，一切都将恢复原状......

不知过了多久，或许十分钟，或许一小时，又或许时间根本是虚无的。

他是被隐约的疼痛感痛醒的

很可惜，没有如桐生战兔所愿，他依旧被囚禁着。

万丈龙我的手里不知何时多了一根皮鞭，

“你终于醒了，战兔。那么，继续吧。”

“等一下。” 桐生战兔开始冒冷汗，“你是在开玩笑吧。”他承认他开始害怕了。

“怎么，我们的天才科学家居然害怕了？”万丈龙我继续说着，“别这样战兔，相信我，我不会伤害你的。”话音未落，他就举起了手。

鞭子一次次地落在桐生战兔的皮肤上，随之而来的是一条条红肿的痕迹。他浑身又痛又痒，身体被捆绑的无法动弹，然后他感觉到自己的性器因为不断地电流的刺激又重新硬了起来。

长时间的捆绑，让桐生战兔全身发冷，身上的人依旧不顾他的感受狠狠抽打着。他紧紧地握住拳头，指甲几乎都已经陷入肉里。

“你为什么要这么对我！你到底是谁！”桐生战兔用仅有的一点体力大声质问着眼前的人，从未有过的羞辱感，终究还是让眼泪夺眶而出。

......

一切终于在桐生战兔的眼泪中落下了帷幕。

身上的束缚不知在何时被解开了， 他已经完全没有力气动弹，只能蜷曲着身体呻吟着。汗水从他的每个毛孔中流淌下来，浸湿了床单。

万丈龙我将他轻轻地圈入怀中，他的嘴巴贴着桐生战兔的耳边，他将每个字都说得很轻：“战兔，我在这里，不要害怕。”说完，他侧头含住了桐生战兔的唇。

桐生战兔没有动，被动接受着这个吻，他偷眼看了看万丈龙我，看到他闭着双眼，神情温柔的样子，仿佛刚刚那么羞辱自己的是另外一个人。接着，他听到了自己的声音：

“做吧，龙我。”

桐生战兔突然的改变使万丈龙我觉得奇怪。他抬起上半身，将双手撑在桐生战兔的肩头。

他直愣愣地盯着他的眼睛，桐生战兔也同样直视着他。

“这就对了，乖，战兔，这就对了。”

万丈龙我知道，他成功了。

那么，游戏也该到结尾了。

丢掉身上的束缚，万丈龙我握住自己早已硬挺的性器，一下一下拍打着半跪在自己面前的桐生战兔的脸上。

“乖，把它含入口中。”

桐生战兔犹疑了一下，但很快地照做了。他试探性地伸出舌头，犹如吃美味棒般一点点舔着性器的根部。

万丈龙我满意地看着桐生战兔的动作，他又向他俯下身去，亲了亲他的脸颊，微笑地对他说：

“怎么样，很好吃吧。”

“嗯。”桐生战兔含糊地回答道。然后，他张开嘴将性器整个含入口中。这时，一股腥甜的味道充斥了整个口腔。他想退出，却被万丈龙我一把按住了头，口水顺着嘴角滴落在床单上。

万丈龙我开始快速挺动起腰，桐生战兔感觉自己的头被不停撞击着，他试图推开那使他喘不过气的性器。但他越是挣扎，那东西却越深入自己的喉咙，他越来越觉得自己喘不过气，仿佛身陷于黑暗中。

“你得学会用鼻子呼吸，战兔。”说着，万丈龙我将性器抽出了他的口中。

“咳咳咳...咳咳咳.....”

桐生战兔剧烈地咳嗽起来，眼泪混合着口水，也混合着精液，布满了他的脸，仿佛一个被人玩坏了的娃娃。

没有再给他多余的喘息时间，万丈龙我将他面朝上的推倒在床上。

“那么，我要进来了，战兔。”

“嗯。”

“我是谁？”

“龙我。”

“再叫一次。”

“龙我。”

“乖孩子，那么现在就奖励你。”

因为润滑剂的缘故，进入的时候非常顺利。

“啊！”两人同时发出了满足的声音。

万丈龙我缓缓抽动着腰身，用唇一丝丝亲吻着桐生战兔胸前的伤痕。

“龙我...龙我....”桐生战兔沉浸在欲海中，本能地喊着万丈龙我的名字。

万丈龙我一直看着桐生战兔脸上的变化，没有了天才科学家一直以来的倔强，现在的他，完完全全沉溺在欲望中。

他开始动摇起来。或许他并没有做错什么，或许不叫自己的名字只是不习惯，也许他根本不该如此惩罚他。他又向他俯下身去，摸了摸他的脸，轻声对他说：

“我爱你，战兔。我永远爱你。”

......

等桐生战兔重新醒来时，却不见万丈龙我的身影。他稍显艰难地起身，推门走出了使他被时间遗忘的地方。

外面正是黄昏，放学回家的孩子们的欢笑声隐约盘旋在天空中。慵懒地伸了下懒腰，啊，真是久违地感觉。

“看来休息得很不错啊，战兔。”

不知何时出现的万丈龙我，从后面环住桐生战兔，将头靠在他肩上，轻轻地左右摇晃起来。桐生战兔在心里吐槽着，但他一个字也没有说出口来。

啊......真是糟糕透了。


End file.
